


Snowflake Stained Red

by SlimyEcho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Salem (RWBY), Attempt at Humor, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maidens are still there though, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Ruby is a Schnee, Thief Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyEcho/pseuds/SlimyEcho
Summary: Ruby Rose, a wanted thief, got caught after an attempted robbery of a Dust shop. As she waited to get thrown into jail she, unexpectedly, receive a deal from the Headmaster of Beacon Academy...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 32
Kudos: 139





	1. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter has been fixed and the second part mostly rewritten)

A cloaked figure gazed upon the name of it’s next victim, reading ‘From Dust Till Dawn’. She advance unsheathing her trusted katana, lovingly named Silver Thorn, and kicked the door open. “NOBODY MOVE” she yelled pointing the tip of her katana blade to the old geezer behind the counter. “You, I want a mallet of Dust cartridge and all your Liens” she said threateningly, as she let her gaze wander around the shop, looking for other people but soon realized they were alone. She took the two mallets that the shopkeeper handed over and made her exit, dramatically letting her red cloaked flourished in the non-existent wind. 

The girl ran away the minute she exited and, soon, she found herself on top of a building, counting how much Liens she had made tonight with a small smile but was interrupted by a gruff voice from behind her, “You know kiddo, stealing is not good”. The young girl sprang up on her feet and turned to the intruder while unsheathing her katana. “Hey, I don’t want to fight pipsqueak, just come with me-” but he was interrupted by the cloaked teen swinging her sword towards him in an overhead slash. The man sidestepped it and stepped on it, trapping it between his foot and the ground. Red eyes met silver. “Watcha gonna do without your toy now?” the man taunted with a smirk, that was mirrored by the mysterious girl. She pulled the trigger on the hilt, making the blade flash purple as the man was projected backwards. The girl pulled the trigger 3 more times, making the blade flash red, blue and yellow in quick succession. Then she slashed 3 times in rapid succession launching a fire, ice and lightning Dust attacks at the man. As the colored slashes hit their mark, vapor filled the area due to the ice melting rapidly. Profiting of the limited visibility, the young girl sheathed her sword, seemingly satisfied with her work, took her two mallets and hopped down the roof, hoping that the Huntsman was KO'ed.

She cackled to herself as she landed on the road. She turned on her feet to ran away but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Huntsman just standing there, drinking from a flask. “How- when- what?!” The thief exclaimed looking at the roof and then at the man multiple time with an expression of pure confusion. The girl grumbled as she made a move to her katana, but she felt something hit her head hard and lost consciousness.

<><><><>

The young girl’s eyes fluttered open. She yawned and made a move to scratch her head but her hands was blocked, then came the sounds of metal against metal. Her eyes snapped towards her hands and, surely, they were handcuffed to a metal table. Confused, she was about to scream but then, it all came back. She got arrested after her last robbery. The girl took a good look around her, but there wasn’t much. A metal table, two metal chairs, her, a mirror glass window at the end, a camera and a blond lady… a blond lady? She did a double check and sure enough, there was a blonde lady, reading on a scroll, sitting in front of her. “H-hum,” She started, making the lady raise her green eyes to look at her, “I see that you are awake” the lady told her in a voiced laced with impatience. “Please wait a moment,” she began as she rose from her chair, readjusted her glasses, “there is someone who wish to meet you”. Once alone, the young girl began testing the handcuff, but unfortunately, they were military grade. Upon closer inspection, she saw the Atlas Military logo on them.

She was about to lock pick them when a tall guy wearing glasses entered the room. He took place in the chair in front of her, eyes glued to his scroll on what the girl guessed, her records. “I see,” he began as he put the scroll away and met her eyes, “Ruby Schnee-” he tried to continue but he was interrupted by Ruby correcting him, “I actually go by Rose now”. The man quietly acknowledged it with a nod before resuming, “Ruby Rose, biological daughter of Summer Rose and Willow Schnee, is that correct?” Ruby nodded with a sour expression that didn’t escape the man eyes. “You grew up in the Schnee manor for 9 years. On the November of xxxx you went missing due to unknown reasons...” he said with a curious expression.

“So,” the gray haired man began, folding his hands before him, “care to tell me why a missing Schnee would commit 17 robbery in the span of 6 months?” he finished with a raised eyebrow. Ruby let out a few nervous chuckles as she fidgeted with her hands, “Well, h-hum, a girl gotta eat right?” she answered avoiding eye contacts at all cost. “You can stop acting now” The glass wearing man said with seriousness and a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Someone of you caliber, Miss Rose, wouldn't be as nervous as you are right now and..." he trailed off, his eyes briefly reading something on his scroll for a moment, "From I read, you always had guts and witty comments before swiftly knocking out the officers at your pursuit". Ruby whistled as she leaned back in her seat, making herself comfortable, "You really made research on me huh? Going as far as my first robbery... What do you want? Or, maybe, you just have that much free times nowadays, Ozpin?" The man, Ozpin, observed her shift in personality and made a choice, "You have skills, guts and courage, Miss Rose, but from what I've seen, you went down the wrong path for whatever reasons". He leaned forward, the curiosity in his eyes had shifted to interest and determination, "If you desire, I can help you clean your records to a blank state. All you have to do is to become a student at my school".


	2. Wow, So Much Wallets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admit it, I had a lot of fun writing Ruby.   
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter ;)

“I can’t believe I got blackmailed into going to school” Ruby grumbled, sitting in the airship that take the students to the Academy. “Heck, I can’t believe I got knocked out by a falling AC in the middle of a fight!” She exclaimed to herself before letting a sigh, “My luck suck...”. Suddenly, Ruby got up and began walking towards the toilet but after 3 meters, she crashed into a blond girl. “Ah,” Ruby began, regaining her balance, “I-I’m sorry, a-are you okay?” She apologized and asked, her head hung down. The blond girl answered with a smile, “Don’t worry, are you okay though?”. “Ah, y-yes”, Ruby responded, still staring at her boots. “Then that’s good!” The blonde exclaimed, “Pass a good day” she said as she waved goodbye. Ruby stared at her back for a few seconds before she turned, walking towards the bathroom. “I wonder how much Liens she had” she whispered to herself with a smirk, a yellow wallet in hand.

A while later, Ruby snickered to herself. The reason? She heard the blonde girl panic while Ruby was making her way out of the airship. She walked happily towards the building, looking around for more prey, but something caught her eyes and made her stop dead in her track. Something white. Something snob. Something… Schnee. “Are you fucking with me right now,” she muttered to herself, “is that… shit that’s Weiss!” She pulled up her hood and began searching for another way of entering the academy. Seeing none, she began advancing, hiding behind other students along the way. _“Please don’t see me, please don’t see me...”_ She repeated in her thought, like a mantra that could keep the Schnee away. She heaved a sigh after successfully sneaking her way in the building. She found herself pretty pathetic, hiding from her own sister. A sister that loved her. A sister that would likely be mad at her, for the years of radio silence. Ruby knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep this up for four entire years, but… she wanted time to mentally prepare herself.

<><><><>

Ruby was currently weaving her way through the crowd, snatching wallet left and right. She continued until she received a hard glare from Glynda Goodwitch, who was currently waiting for Ozpin on the podium. The cloaked girl decided to stop… for now and got back at the back of the crowd, where someone can stand without being surrounded.

As she pierced the back of the crowd she froze like a dear in headlight… currently she was being stared down by two big and angry red eyes surrounded by a mane of blonde hair. _“Crap, she realized who it was”_ she thought to herself as dived side way to escape the hand trying to grab her. “Hey! Gimme me back my wallet you RAT!” the blonde yelled at the red girl. “I-I don’t know what you are s-saying” Ruby tried to play innocent, but the blonde just sniffed and retorted with a “Huh-huh, then why did you dive out of the way when you saw me?”, making Ruby clicked her tongue. She then proceed to flip the blonde off before running straight toward the exit. She was almost there when she felt her hood going taunted and she was flung back. “Unhand me you FIEND!” Ruby said as she tried to get her hood out the muscular blonde. “Nuh-huh, you give back my wallet and then you go”. Ruby grumbled a “fine” and fling a yellow wallet in the air. Ruby bolted out of the room as soon as she felt the blonde grasp relax, running away. She didn’t even stopped when she heard a distant “IT’S FUCKING EMPTY”.

A while later, Ruby found herself in the ballroom with the other students, trying to find a place to sleep while staying out of sight of the blonde and Weiss. She scanned the dark room for a spot, when she spotted it, the perfect spot that was unfortunately already occupied. Ruby cursed under her breath as she made her way to the raven haired girl that was currently occupying it. “Hello there, for how much will you let me hide beside you?” The raven haired girl looked up with a surprised expression. After a while she managed to get out a “Aren’t you the girl that pick-pocked almost everyone in the hall?” Now it was Ruby’s turn to be surprised. She let out a small “No?” before correcting herself because she couldn’t support the look the other girl was giving her, “Ok yes, now tell me… can I hide here?” The raven haired girl seemed lost in her thought for a little while and answered with a small and a “Yeah, sure. I could use the company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> I wish you all a great day! :)


	3. Initiation Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to write in this summary so... What is Oscar's favorite tree? A PINE tree!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Small footstep echoed into the halls as a small child ran through the mansion. The child ran down the stairs, tripping on her feet as she does so. The child’s eyes widen before she closed them shut, preparing herself for the impact, but it never came as strong arms catch her just in time. The child opened her eyes and looked up to see an exasperated face looking down at her. “Winter! I missed you!” The child said to her older sister. “Ruby, what did I said about running down the stairs?” Winter asked her younger sibling as she put her back to her feet. Ruby looked down at her feet while gripping the helm of her white dress and responded with a pout “Not to do it”. Winter ruffled Ruby’s hair with a small smile, “Exactly”. The younger sibling lifted her head up, preparing herself to fire question upon question about Atlas Academy but was cut off by Winter asking “Where is Weiss? I have a gift for both of you”. Ruby stuck her tongue out from the corner of her mouth as she was focusing on what Winter asked. Ruby’s eyes lit up as she tap her left hand into her right one, “She is with her singing teacher!” Ruby slipped her hand into Winter’s as they walked towards the corresponding room. They walked in a peaceful silence that was shattering by their mother yelling “Winter! Come in my office, I’d like to have a word with you”. Winter answered with a polite “Yes, mother” before kneeling in front of her sister saying, “Go ahead, I’ll be there soon”. Ruby merely nodded, and began walking away, her head hung low. As she walked through the hall, she could feel the burning stare of her mother at the back of her head._

<><><><>

Ruby awoke with a jolt, frantically looking around her while breathing heavily. Seeing where she was, she quickly got herself under control but was now more annoyed than ever. She took her katana and clipped it’s sheath to her belt. It was time to slay some pu- Grimm.

Ruby pulled her hood up as she neared the Initiation ground, the cliff. She wanted to avoid being seen by the blonde or Weiss. She stopped walking atop the cliff, with the other students while Glynda was placing students on top of some sort of metal plates. Ruby looked to her left side and immediately regretted doing so, the blonde was just beside her, glaring at her with her red eyes. “So, how are you?” Ruby asked as if she was just an old friend. Something that seemed to irked the other girl greatly as her hair began to blaze. Literally. The other girl tried to speak but was launched into the air before she could do so. Ruby smirked as she was also launched.

Ruby felt the wind rushing through her hair, it felt nice. Relaxing and peaceful. She wanted to stay there but she knew that she couldn’t, not with the ground rushing towards her. Ruby sighed as she unsheathed her Silver Thorn, orienting the blade towards the ground as she pressed the trigger, the blade flashing purple as the Gravity Dust rushed inside it. She trusted right at the ground when she was in range, provoking a gravity explosion that canceled her momentum. Now she needed to find a partner. Just the thought of being with a person for the next four years made her cringe inwardly. Since she left the Schnee manor she never liked being around other people, always hiding from them, ignoring them or stealing from them… mostly stealing from them. The point was that she liked being alone, minding her own business. She walked in peace through the forest for a while before the peace was shattered by roars, Grimm roars. The cloaked girl stopped walking and listened. Soon Ruby took off towards where the sounds came from. She stopped and crouched behind a bush before silently peeking over it. There were a pack of Beowolves circling around a lone girl. The lone girl had a rapier, a blue and red combat dress- Weiss! Ruby had found Weiss and she looked in a pinch. She hesitated for a few moment, trying to persuade herself into thinking that she would be alright but… Ruby sighed as she flipped her hood on. She was going to play hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> I wish you all a great day/night :)


	4. Initiation Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU! Sorry for the wait everyone, I was busy with some things on my end, but now I'm back!
> 
> What Ruby does when she wake up the morning? She ROSE from her bed!

Weiss looked around her, at the pack of the Beowolves. She tried to locate the alpha but for some reason she couldn’t. Every pack had an alpha, there are no exception to this rule so why the fuck couldn’t she found it? While Weiss was having this thoughts, the first Beowolf struck. It leaped at her from the side, maw open and claws out. Weiss’s instinct reacted fast as she pointed her sword at it and pierced it head through the eyes socket. As the first Grimm was dissolving two others circled around her and leaped at her, one from the front and one from the back. Weiss made a glyph appear on her back and parried the one in front of her with her rapier. She prepared herself for the impact of the one behind but it never came. “What the-?!” She exclaimed as she was lifted from her feet and put on someone’s shoulder like a potatoes sack. As she tried to liberate herself from the vile and unknown fiend she heard a voice yelling “Stop squirming! They gonna catch up at this rate!”. Weiss lifted her head and yup, sure enough the pack was catching up to them. “And?! I didn’t need your help! I could have took care of them if you didn’t rudely interrupted!” She hissed at her red-cloaked kidnapper.

Weiss’s eyebrows rose a little when she heard a laugh coming from the other, it made her feel nostalgic for some reason. Then she heard what the other tell and was more angry than anything, “Yeah, yeah. Keep telling that to yourself, Princess”. Weiss, in her fury, made a glyph appear right in front of the person legs. “You little-” The heiress heard those two words before the person tripped. Weiss found herself skidding on the ground due to that. She pushed herself from the ground and began to turn towards the kidnapper but stopped when she heard roars. “Bravo! Now they’re catching up you fucking imbecile!” The other person shouted from behind her. Weiss turned toward them to see them… running away?! Weiss stomped her foot before following behind the other.

<><><><>

Weiss was now before some sort of temple, trying to catch her breath. She threw a glare towards the red cloaked person, only to see their back. She recalled the Headmaster instruction and sighed, “What’s your name?” she asked with a frown. “Huh? O-oh, It’s huh… Red? Yeah it’s totally that...” they began, letting Weiss stand there with the most pronounce frown in her history. “Sure, if you say so” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “can I see your face?” There was no way in all of Remnant that Weiss would have a partner whom is hiding their face. “W-what?! No!” the other person shriek before walking towards the temple, clearly running away. Weiss trapped them in a glyph and began walking towards them as she said “Yeah, no. That’s not going to work like that.”

When she arrived before the other person they shrieked “N-no! Stop it! You don’t hav-” but Weiss was having none of it. She pulled down the other’s person hood and- was met with silver eyes that was wide with fear and apprehension. The person also had choppy black hair with red tips stylized in spike, but something caught her eye, it was the white roots betraying the dye in them. Weiss’s breath caught in her throat when she realized just who it was, making her head spin slightly with dizziness. The corner of her eyes stung slightly with tears as she whispered softly, “Ruby? Is that really you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry, I know it was very short... I will try to make them longer for the next updates.
> 
> I wish you all a great day/night!


	5. Birdie No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with longer chapter!
> 
> First half: Rubean  
> Second half: Birdie Attack
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Ruby walked towards Weiss’s room with a bouncing in her steps. When she arrived before Weiss room’s door and could already hear her singing, she began smiling like an idiot. What could her sister have gotten for her and Weiss? She was almost vibrating with excitement when she slipped inside the room as silent as she could manage. Which wasn’t a lot since she tripped and sprawled across the floor startling her sister who stopped singing as she placed a hand on her heart. “Ruby! You scared the whits out of me!” her sister exclaimed as she walked to help her._

“ _Sorry” Ruby said as she got up, rubbing her slightly aching nose at the same time. Then Ruby perked up, completely forgetting her fall and began vibrating with excitement once again. Before Weiss had the time to ask her why she was so excited, they both heard a cough coming from the teacher. “Miss Schnee, I’ll go ahead and conclude her session now. I will be back the next weekend.” The teacher said as they got up and exited. “So? Why are you so excited?” Ruby heard her sister asked. She grinned a 1000-watts smile while she threw her arms in the air screaming “Winter’s here and she has GIFTS!”_

_The young girl saw her sister perked up but just as she was going to say something the door opened and Winter strode inside. Ruby launched herself at her while Weiss greeted her in a more polite way, “Hello Winter”, and even though she tried to keep her facial expression under control, a wide and happy smile still found it’s way on her face. Winter caught Ruby under her arm before saying “Greeting Weiss, I have a little… something for both of you”. As Winter tossed Ruby on Weiss’s couch like a potato sack, Weiss asked “What is it? Is it candy?” which earned a shout of “CANDY!” of the younger one. The older one rolled her eyes with a fond smile gracing her lips and answered “No, it’s not candy and quite frankly, I think Ruby is already excited enough like that” the small bundle of energy began to pout but then Winter added “No, today I am going to unlocked the aura of both of you”._

_The pout transformed into a small frown before Ruby asked “Au-rat? Is it a pet?” Winter sighed as she put her hand on Ruby’s head, “No, aura is something that every living thing has. It can heal and protect you. Every Huntsmen and Huntresses has their unlocked”. After hearing that every Huntresses has it she began to vibrate on the couch, after all being a Huntress was her dream! “Unlock it! Unlock it! Un-” Ruby’s cheers where interrupted by a pillow being thrown at her._

<><><><>

Ruby hurriedly entered the temple and scanned the interior. Inside stood 6 people, there was the blond that looked like she still wanted to kill Ruby, the charming Blake, a blond guy, a _tall_ red haired girl and guy clothed in green that tried to maintain in place a girl with a _big_ hammer. Before the young girl could move her sight to search for the relics, she heard an annoying voice, “R-Ruby! Wait up!”. The cloaked girl groaned in annoyance as she began walking, faster than before, towards Blake. She completely ignored the calls of the white haired as she asked the raven haired, “What are the relics?”. The older girl gestured to some chess pieces on top of some stone podium. Ruby let her gaze wander between the different pieces before picking up a white knight.

As Ruby was putting the chess piece in her pouch, her shoulder was gripped from behind. She looked back and, unsurprisingly, Weiss was there with a pissed off look on her face. The girl shrugged off her hand before turning to look at her more clearly. “What’s up?” She asked, looking more calm outside than inside. As Weiss heard that, Ruby slowly began to realize that she was fucked. “’What’s up?’ YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE THE NERVES OF ASKING THAT?” Yup she was really fucked.

“Yes? What’s wrong with that?” A beat of silence passed between the two of them before the white haired teen sighed deeply then groaned with annoyance as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s it. I’m calling Winter, I can’t handle this brat alone” As the words spoke was processed into Ruby’s brain she stiffened. She threw her arm around Weiss’s shoulder and nervously spoke, “Weiss! Weiss, my dear and beautiful sister! We do not have to take this that far, huh? Let’s catch up with some coffee after the initiation, right?” Weiss, however, was having none of it. She took the offending arm from around her shoulder took out her scroll but as she was navigating through her contacts, Ruby took her scroll from her hands and snapped it in half.

A few beats passed before Weiss gripped the front of Ruby’s clothe and began shaking back and forth while screaming “WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE?!”. Which Ruby just answered in a tiny voice “I panicked”. They both turn their head when they heard laughter from the side, spotting Blake and the other people that either looked amused or was straight up laughing their ass off. Weiss scowled as she hissed, her voice trickling with venom “There’s nothing funny in this”.

As Blake was preparing to answer, they all put up their guard as a Nevermore scream resounded above the temple. Ruby ignored Weiss’s whisper of “This is not finished” as she rushed outside, katana in hand. The young thief looked at the sky and spotted the Giant Nevermore. Ruby reached inside her pouch as the other came out as well, then she walked up to the blond girl and handed her a black sphere that had some led on it. “Can you throw this on that chicken?” she asked pointing to the Nevermore that was circling above them. The blonde, that still glared at Ruby like she was a Grimm too took the sphere and answered “Course’ I can”. She cranked her arm backward then with a burst of strength that made her eyes red, literally, she threw the black object right at the head of the winged terror.

When the sphere collided with the bird, an enormous purple explosion obliterated the Nevermore to such a point that one would doubted that it even existed. As all the people where staring in disbelief at where the giant bird once flew, Ruby threw her arms in the air and ecstatically shouted “IT WORKED!”


	6. After The Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Hallo there! Since I resurrected "A Rose's Second Chance" I might as well resurrect this one, so expect more chapters in the future ;)
> 
> I hope y'all have a nice day now, to the summary.
> 
> Things go bad, Rubadoo scolded! Angery Glynda too!!  
> Yeah I still suck at summary :)
> 
> (I also began fixing early chapters)

Ruby was sitting in the Headmaster’s office trying to avoid the stern eyes of the graying old man and the glare of the blonde professor. After a couple of minutes, and sips, the Headmaster sighed and pause the video that played before them, pausing right where Ruby took out the round bomb. He put down his mug and, finally, began talking “So, Miss Rose, I will ask a question and I expect an honest answer from you. Understood?” Ruby wanted to make a joke but the glare that met her as soon as she opened her mouth made her think twice, so she said the truth, for once, “Made it myself! Quite a nice design huh? I called it ‘Black Sphere of Purple Doom’, the name is still up for changes by the way”

Ruby sat there and nodded once, satisfied with her own answer. She looked up and recoiled a bit. The glare the Headmaster sported could, probably, kill even the most ancient Grimm existing. Maybe not. But still, it was one of the fiercest she had seen. She look to the side and regretted it immediately, she was so wrong. The one Goodwitch had would make someone call her Badwitch! As her mind devolved into chaos, she snapped back at attention when she heard the Headmaster sigh. “You are saying that, you a 15 years old, designed and build a bomb that can kill a giant Nevermore?” The hooded thief crossed her arms and replied “I’m 16”. A sharp whipping sound was heard following the answer and Glynda, whose patience reached it’s limit, sharply demanded “Answer the question. Now” The small Rose put up her hands and said, “Yup” popping the ‘p’ while she was at it.

<><><><>

“And that’s how I have now 2 months of detention” Ruby finished proudly as she sat at one of the cafeteria’s table. “It’s nothing to be proud of, you dunce!” Weiss said as she glared at her sister. Honestly Ruby had changed so much… She lost all of her manners and fight like a goddamn butcher. She doesn’t even use her semblance! Weiss sighed as she looked at Ruby… she still didn’t know why she left or what she had done after she left and each time she asked, Ruby simply changed the subject without dropping a single hint. There was also her hair… she had dyed them… maybe she just wanted to look more like Summer but Weiss thought that there was something else to it. She was missing something and she didn’t like it one bit. She should give Winter a call later…

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Ruby playing with a scroll, a familiar white scroll… “Don’t you have any game in that? Boooring”. Ah. That was her scroll. “Give it back!” she shouted as she reached towards it but her cloaked sister just put it just out of her reach while shouting “I shan’t receive order by you, Flat Chest!” Weiss pale skin became beat red as she stuttered, clearly embarrassed, “Why- You- Argh- YOU PEST!” She got up, snatched her scroll and stormed away, out of the cafeteria. It’s been years and it’s how she get treated? The nerve!

After walking for a while without paying attention to her surroundings, Weiss looked around and found herself in the auditorium, where would be announced the teams later that day. She looked around some more and took a sit on one side where chairs where placed for later. As her anger died, tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. She sniffled a bit and used her handkerchief her tears away.

The white haired didn’t know what she should do about Ruby. When she had first realized it was Ruby, her long lost sister, that saved her she thought it was going to be okay. That her life was going to have her little and loving bundle of energy back into her life but she thought wrong. Ruby doesn’t care about all that. She dyed her hair, never use her semblance, changed her last name and even try to stay away from Weiss as if… as if… realization dawned on her. This realization shattered her hopes, hopes that she held for years of searching for her little sister. Ruby didn’t care about them. About her.

<><><><>

“Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long will form Team RWBY led by… Ruby Rose!” as Headmaster Ozpin said this, Goodwitch’s eyes opened wide as a vein appeared on her forehead. Seeing this, Ruby snorted before looking away when the woman turned her glare to her. “That’s all for today. Students, lessons starts on Monday. You are free until then. As for the other for failed the Initiation, letters of recommendation will be given to you. You can use them for whatever you want.” As he finished this, he stepped back and walked away accompanied by a very angry Glynda.

She turned to her team and said, in the most authoritarian voice she had, “Alright Bitches! You can do whatever the hell you want but, please, be at the dorm at 18, we still need to arrange our room after all. Personally, I’m going to go to a Weapon Shop” she looked at Weiss and added “Alone” before turning and going out of the auditorium, towards the landing pads. She walk until she was sure that none of them could see her and turned back, toward Beacon once again. She walk to the left of the building until she was in a small forest. The Rose looked around and once she was sure she was alone, she took out her scroll and called someone.

It only rang 2 time before someone picked up, “Hello Agent Rose,” the unknown person said in a smooth but cold voice, “What is it?”. Ruby placed her free hand on Silver Thorn as she answered with a strangely serious tone, “The robbery failed”. Silence hung in the air and, in her mind, she could imagine what the man’s face looked like… stone cold with a hint of fury on his lips. Not that she cared anyway. “But” she said as she looked around for threats, “Since I’m young, I think, the Headmaster of Beacon offered me a way to clean my records”. Silence still hung in the air for a few beats before the mysterious voice spoke one word “Explain”. The red hooded girl smirked, “He's trying to reform me into a Huntress”. Ruby’s smirked turned into a wolfish grin as she spoke again, in a more malicious voice this time, “I’ll start searching for Amber, after all she has been sighted at Beacon last week”.


	7. Another Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henlo people of the Internet! Today is a special day, for I have come with a longer chapter than usual just for you all!
> 
> I hope you'll appreciate it ? :)

_The little snowflake stuck out her little tongue as she concentrated on something within her. Slowly, she felt her Aura drain and she opened her eyes excitedly. A little white snowflake emblem was floating above her left palm. With wide and shiny silver eyes, she quickly ran towards her sister while shouting in excitement, “Winter! Winter! Look!”, then proceeded to trust the Glyph towards her sister’s face. Winter’s eyes widened as a little blast of ice sprouted from the Glyph. She dodged to the right as ice crystals flew past her, embedding themselves in the wall behind her. “Ruby!” The little girl flinched, making the Glyph disappear, and lowered her eyes, suddenly finding her little white shoes really interesting._

“ _What did I say before beginning to teach you?” Ruby couldn’t see her sister’s face but she could very well feel the glare pointed at her. “U-um,” she began, stumbling over her words due to the nervousness she felt, “t-that our semblance is hereditary?” she said, finishing with a little shrug before looking up. That was her second mistake, Winter’s glare was very still on her and she looked back down, unable to maintain eye contact. She heard her older sister sigh deeply before feeling a hand on her head. “I said that our semblance can react randomly the first few times,” the hand petted her hair a few time before she heard, “but yes, our semblance is hereditary”. Ruby let out a whine when she felt the hand leave her head._

_Winter stepped back and summoned her own Glyph, “Try to maintain your Glyph before trying to-” but was interrupted by a loud angry voice, “WINTER! What do you think you’re doing?” Ruby flinched and saw her sister’s Glyph vanish. Ruby looked down at her shoes, once more, and gripped the edge of her dress. “Mother,” Winter said with a fierce glare, “We already had this conversation and you AGREED to-” Willow let out a scoff before returning a glare of her own, “I agreed to have her Aura unlocked, not to let you teach her something this dangerous”._

_Their mother took a sip from her wine glass before moving forward, grabbing Ruby by the arm and beginning to drag her towards her room, “You, young lady, shall go study to have a respectable, and safe, career” she took a small breath before saying under her breath, “I will not let you end up like Summer...” Winter made a move to stop her but a Glyph blocked her way as Willow turned back to her, “You will stay here and we will have a long talk when I return”._

“ _M-mother...” Ruby began, still stuttering but this time more in fear than nervousness, before looking up at her mother, “I a-asked her to t-teach me...” but Willow cut her off. “What you want doesn’t matter,” as she heard this, Ruby’s eyes widened and a pit began to form in her stomach, “What matter is that you are safe and alive, unlike your other mother that gave up her life like a good for nothi-” her fear turned to anger in record time as she snatched her arm back and took a couple of steps back._

_She looked up to her mother and screamed, tears rolling down her face, “MOMMY WAS A GREAT MOMMY! I WANT TO BE LIKE HER! WHY DO YOU HATE HER-” her small head snapped to the side as a loud slap echoed in the hallway. Ruby was left staring at the wall for a couple of seconds before she heard “Go to your room”. The pain made her eyes water more than before. She turned to Willow and screamed “I HATE YOU!” before running to her room._

<><><><>

Ruby awoke with a jolt and looked frantically around. After a couple of beats, she calmed down and sighed, mumbling under her breath, “Why now”. She took a hold of her scroll and opened it, 5h17 AM flashed into life on it. The young thief groaned before getting out of bed. She fumbled a little in the dark but, eventually, she threw on a crimson hoodie, black pants, her trusty combat boot and grabbed her weapon. Trying not to wake the others up, she left the room.

Once in the hallway she turned right, making her way to the bathroom to arrange herself then headed towards the training room that were open 24/24h. To her surprise, she saw someone already there, even though it was so goddamn early. As she progressed further inside the room she began to see, exactly, who was there. White skin, sharp blue eyes and snow white hair pulled into a bun greeted her… a bun of white hair that shouldn’t be there. She turned back and began speed walking toward the exit but Winter’s voice stopped her in her track.

“Greeting, are you a student of this Academy?” Ruby mouthed a quick fuck before trying to quickly hatch an escape plan. She reflexively put her hand on the handle of her Silver Thorn as she calculated her chance of escaping without revealing her identity to the unwanted guest, an idea she then crushed, because of two things: Firstly, Ruby was a student here and they’d risk to cross path again. Secondly, Winter was surely here for Weiss, who would then tell Winter about her, who would then come kick her ass. Quickly muttering an “Alrighty then” under her breath, she pulled her hood on and unsheathed her weapon, loading up new Dust cartridges in the handle while thinking of the best plan she came up with: Trying to kick Winter’s ass before she got hers handed to herself.

“Perhaps you want to spar?” Ruby did a thumbs up before quickly turning on her heels and beginning to run towards Winter. Her blade flashed purple as she threw it at Winter. The older sister blocked it but was thrown back due to the Gravity Dust. Ruby snatched her katana from the air and quickly pulled the trigger, slashing a wave of fire at the white haired. The wave exploded and obscured Ruby’s view for a second. As it clear she could see… nothing?

She wiped her head around as growl began to be heard only to see… a whole pack of white and blue Beowolves. Right, summon. Focus Ruby! She shook her head and pointed the tip of her blade towards Winter, who was in the middle of her summons. The young fighter took a deep breath, pushed through her disgust, and invoked a Time Dilation Glyph under her hoodie, where nobody could see it.

The world seemed to slow down as she felt her Aura drain, she needed to do this fast. She ran to the first Beowolf and swiftly decapitated it in a single swing. She jumped on the next one, stabbed it’s throat before jumping away once more but this time she pulled her trigger four time. Then she slashed four time in each direction and dismissed her Glyph. Her slashes made of Lightning Dust crippled the rest of the small pack of white Grimms. She landed on her feet, then immediately took a step back, escaping the slash of a saber but couldn’t evade the kick that followed.

Ruby slid on the ground for a couple of meters before rolling back to her feet, weapon at the ready. “I must admit that you are good… And fast. Very fast” Winter said casually, seemingly not even a bit tired despite the ongoing fight. “But your strategies are bland, you must be a first year” this commented hurt Ruby’s pride more than it normally should. She summoned back the Glyph under her shirt and ran behind Winter slashing once, then she used her Gravity Dust infused blade to thrust at her, provoking a small burst of gravity to explode.

The Special Operative was sent flying. Ruby, with her Glyph still active, ran behind her once more and kicked her in the back. Ruby felt her Glyph, and Aura, shatter due to the strain she put on it. She coughed up some blood that she quickly wiped away before hearing her sister’s voice, “Don’t strain your Aura too much with your semblance, it’s not good for your body”. The thief made a bitter face, that was hidden by her hood, before she heard Winter continue talking “That was a good spar, but it seemed I will have to leave first. I have an appointment with my sister” as Ruby saw her white haired sister walk away, she decided to end her own suffering and spoke up, “Wait”. Winter turned back to her with a raised eyebrow, egging her on. She gripped her hood and pulled it down, “It’s been a while, Winter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I hope you all have a nice day, night or whatever you have when you read this! :D


End file.
